


Семь историй без начала и одна без конца

by LunaticQueen (Lunatic_Queen)



Series: Слэш-ориджиналы [5]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Boston, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, Pie
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Queen/pseuds/LunaticQueen
Summary: Геи. Бостонский университет. На этом общее у них заканчивалось.





	Семь историй без начала и одна без конца

— И потом он начал делать ему минет и откусил кусок хера, — завершил историю Кенни, отправляя в рот ломтик растекающегося на вилке вишневого пирога.  
  
Сэл закашлялся чаем и со звоном отставил чашку на блюдце.  
  
— Нет!  
— Я тебе серьезно говорю. — Кен кивнул для убедительности, если его слова не подействуют. — Уж не знаю, как у Бретта до сих пор что работает, но пришили точно. С тех пор он завязал с нарками. Хотя я, если бы мне отгрызли часть члена, вообще бы перестал его людям доверять.  
  
Сэл только шлепнул подбородок на кулак после такого рассказа.  
Он поднял чайник, чтобы добавить себе еще заварки, но там осталось всего немного на дне. Поэтому он пошел поставить еще кипятка.  
  
Наверное, чтобы перечислить то, что роднило их с Кенни, хватило бы одной странички. Или даже строчки.  
Ну, окей, они оба были геями и оба учились в Бостонском университете в свое время, где и познакомились. Причем совершенно случайно — на собрании ЛГБТ-группы их колледжа. Парней было всего трое, не считая Янге, предпочитающего или предпочитающую, чтобы его или ее не относили ни к одному полу, остальные все были девчонки. Поэтому они и заговорили.  
Честно говоря, Кенни в первые десять минут знакомства попытался подкатить к Сэлу, но тот был глухо влюблен в преподавателя, рассчитывая на взаимность, из-за чего пресекал любые связи на стороне. В общем, собрание кончилось тем, что Кенни трахнул третьего парня, а впоследствии не уставал повторять, как же хорошо, что Сэл не прыгнул к нему в объятья — иначе как бы они потом смогли дружить столько лет безо всяких посторонних мыслей и ассоциаций.  
  
И на этом, пожалуй, все общее в них кончалось. Геи, Бостон.  
Сэл был домоседом, а Кенни с трудом проводил дома ночь, чтобы вновь не убежать на приключения.  
Сэл жил с парнем (нет, это был не преподаватель, а бухгалтер) больше пяти лет, а Кенни переставал интересоваться партнером через десять минут после оргазма.  
У Сэла за всю жизнь было двое-трое друзей, а Кен мог похвастаться обширным профилем знакомых всех видов и мастей.  
И в итоге Сэл работал в одной компании почти восемь лет, а Кенни скакал из одной дистрибьютерской фирмы в другую.  
  
— Тебе положить еще? — спросил Сэл, заметив, как Кен соскребает боком вилочки заварной крем с тарелки.  
  
Кенни со вздохом откинулся на стуле и погладил живот, лохматя второй рукой светлые волосы.  
  
— Только ради тебя. Да, положи еще.  
— Ради меня? — со смехом переспросил Сэл.  
— Ага. Фил ушел, но ты продолжаешь готовить на двоих. Я берегу твою задницу от лишнего фунта.  
  
Сэл промолчал, ничего не говоря. Уже прошло… четыре? Или пять месяцев? Четыре или пять месяцев с его: «Господи, ну трахнул я ту девицу, какая разница? Женщины не считаются». Но все равно внутри было горьковато.  
  
— Слышал об Алексе?  
  
Так в их беседу втекала практически каждая история Кена.  
Сэл этих людей не знал и не видел ни разу, но так было даже проще. Он вряд ли бы смог смотреть им в глаза после всего того, что о них узнавал.  
  
— Это который девушка байкера? — припомнил Сэл, заваривая еще чая.  
  
Белый чайник с мелким японским цветочным узором вновь занял свое место в центре стола, а быстро тающий вишневый пирог в холодильнике уменьшился еще на один кусок.  
  
— Восхитительно, — прокомментировал Кенни то ли пирог, то ли память Сэла. — Он же… сколько? Месяца три прикидывался женщиной, чтобы друзья его байкера ничего не заподозрили. Наверное, это самая гомофобная байкерская тусовка на всем восточном побережье. Потому что у меня была такая куча мужиков, тащащихся с вибраций между ног, что я могу статистику составлять, сколько предпочитают быть отодранными в зад.  
— Наверное, — пожал плечами Сэл.  
— В общем, то ли Алекс открыл в себе свою истинную природу, то ли влюбился намертво, но теперь он хочет накачать себе сиськи и чтобы его называли Алексис.  
— О, господи.  
— Ага. Мне знакомый доктор рассказал.  
— Тот, который спит только с таксистами и банщиками?  
— Со вторыми он скорее моется.  
  
Кен внезапно отложил вилку и расхохотался.  
  
— Знаешь, я подумал, что если он будет отрезать пенис, об этом надо дать знать Бретту. Этот-то будет новенький и целый.  
— Если он это сделает, какой ориентации тогда будет байкер? — задумался Сэл.  
  
Они поразмышляли об этом еще немного, а потом Кен получил смску и поспешно отчалил, оставляя Сэла одного.  
Сэл вздохнул, представляя, чем окончится сегодняшний вечер Кенни, но больше об этом не думал — посуда сама себя не помоет.  
  
…  
  
Вторник был объявлен днем мужественности уже года четыре как. С тех пор, как один из знакомых Кенни достал им пятилетний абонемент в тренажеры по сходной цене. Сэл бы в жизнь не выбрался на подобное мероприятие, но многочисленные уговоры Кенни вкупе с обещанным зрелищем потных накачанных задниц в итоге сделали свое дело.  
Сэла уже давно не заботил его лишний вес, но так он чувствовал, что делал все, что мог.  
  
Он задумался о поднимающемся тесте к банановому паю, ждущему дома, пока мимо в сторону душа прошествовал абсолютно голый парень.  
  
— Не буду говорить за всех бисексуалов, но Гас — явно с кукушкой, — продолжил начавшийся не так давно разговор Кенни, завязывая шнурки на кроссовках.  
— Что? — Сэл заправил штанины в носки, прослушав начало. — Гас это… который странно пах?  
— Еще как странно! Кажется, он вообще не мылся. Я был с ним раза два? Три? Повезло, что у него еще фудфетиша не было, как у этого. Хоакина.  
  
Сэл проводил взглядом широкоплечего парня, на спине которого остались неровные следы от автозагара.  
  
— Хоакина?  
— О. — Кен пожевал губу. — Я не рассказывал тебе.  
— Да ну?  
— Было слишком неловко.  
  
Сэл рассмеялся, игнорируя укоряющие взгляды настраивающихся на упражнения мужчин. Кажется, это первый раз на его памяти, когда Кенни употребил это слово.  
  
— В общем, он был очень странным. Измазал мне всю задницу апельсиновым джемом, а после секса, когда тот смешался с его спермой, начал выковыривать его и пытался мне скормить. Фу, блин. Ты знаешь, как я терпеть не могу апельсины.  
  
Сэл все не мог перестать смеяться, хотя это уже было похоже на нервное.  
  
— Я так и знал, что тебе будет смешно, — беззлобно заметил Кенни. — Это из черных страниц моей биографии. Но теперь, когда прошло время, вспоминать об этом уже не так досадно.  
— И давно это было?  
— Недели три назад.  
  
Дверь с квадратной вставкой из матового стекла открылась, вынося их из душного сумрака мужской раздевалки в зал.  
Занимающихся в будний день было не особенно много, поэтому большинство тренажеров остались свободными. Кен потер руки, заметив «бабочку» вакантной. Сэл, вооружившись легкими гантелями, направился за ним — разминаться рядом.  
  
— Так вот, о Гасе. У него прямо день не задавался, если в его постели не оказывались и девушка, и парень.  
— Одновременно?  
— Не думаю. Нет, не обязательно. Просто, знаешь, странно использовать свою ориентацию как оправдание для того, чтобы иметь под рукой и член, и киску в одно и то же время. Немного коробит.  
— Напомни, когда это ты решил стать ему постоянным партнером? — со смехом переспросил Сэл.  
  
Конечно, о Гасе было известно больше, чем то, что он странно попахивал и пренебрегал личной гигиеной. Кен несколько бесед подряд стонал о его потрясной заднице, так что, очевидно, у него были планы не только на одну ночь.  
  
— Я — нет. — Кен поморщился. — Меня бы, честно говоря, вообще не задевало, кто там у него был и есть вне меня.  
— Но задело?  
  
Сэл услышал, как хрустнул позвоночник, и решил, что хватит делать одно и то же упражнение. И начал крутить гантелями в другую сторону.  
Представлять Кенни с кем-то одним это было чем-то сродни… нет, у него даже сравнений не было. Просто это было так же невероятно, как снег в июле или гавкающий кот, или победа Трампа на выборах.  
  
— Да, чертовски задело. — Кен стиснул зубы, опуская груз и вставая. — Потому что когда он явился ко мне, и я сосал ему, он спросил, нравится ли мне его подружка.  
— Подружка? — Сэл опустил гантели и последовал за ним на велотренажеры. — Он предложил тебе групповушку?  
— Аха-ха, с женщиной? Я? — Кен рассмеялся от подобной перспективы. — Нет, речь шла о подружке, со вкусом которой я должен был ознакомиться во время минета.  
  
Сэл некоторое время молчал, пытаясь сложить полученную информацию. Подружка, вкус, минет, Гас, брезгующий личной гигиеной…  
  
— О, боже, — пробормотал он, в ужасе от своей мысли.  
— Ага-ага, — подтвердил его худшие опасения Кен. — Трахнув ее, он не ополоснул свой перец и приперся сразу ко мне. Так что фактически у меня во рту была…  
— Бога ради, замолчи. — Сэл с остервенением закрутил педали; промахнувшись, его нога пребольно ударилась о механизм. Но даже этот легкий дискомфорт не избавил голову от всех образов.  
— Последний раз так близко к гетеросексуальности я оказывался лет в пятнадцать, когда думал, что увлечение парнями пройдет, — рассмеялся Кенни, но тоже как-то неуютно.  
— Я не хочу еще раз слушать про твою вожатую. И остальных несчастных.  
— На самом деле это было не так плохо. Хлюпало, пахло и все эти складки.  
— КЕН.  
— Ладно, не продолжаю.  
  
Сэл соскочил с велотренажера и на всякий случай спрятался в другом конце зала, потому что он знал — Кен не замолчит.  
Интенсивные упражнения со степпером вытеснили из головы мысли о Кене с вагинами, и его почти перестало укачивать.  
На всякий случай он решил мыть после Кенни чашки дважды.  
  
…  
  
Быть в гостях у Кена тоже было тем еще приключением, потому что он часто переезжал в разные районы города, и каждый раз его квартира напоминала стройку, заставленная кучей коробок, которые он не трудился разбирать.  
  
После того, как они вдвоем навели минимальный уют, Кенни заказал две пиццы — четыре сыра и маргариту, напитком вечера представив ящик светлого пива.  
  
Сэл сполз с дивана на пол вслед за ним. Теплый паркет, нагретый солнечными лучами из огромного окна напротив, жаркая пицца, источающая ароматы сыра и базилика, что стояла между ними, влажная прохлада коричневой бутылки «Будвайзера».  
Сэл откинул голову на диван и выдохнул. Иногда, крайне иногда, и он не хотел себе в этом признаваться, ему очень хотелось вредной «недомашней» пищи и беспокойной атмосферы съемной квартиры…  
  
— Ты так и не дорассказал про этого… — напомнил Сэл на всякий случай, — парня судьи.  
— Рассказывать там особо нечего, — пробормотал Кенни, упрямо смотря на крыши домов преклонившегося перед ними города. — Но это довольно забавная история. Чже понятия не имел, что у судьи жена и двое детей. Как он мне говорил, он почти ничего не понял. Просто в один момент он катался на хере судьи, в другой — в комнату вошли его жена со старшим сыном.  
— Готов поспорить, влетело и судье, и этому… Чже.  
— Чже не влетело. Он успел закрыться в туалете. И прыгал уже не на члене, а в форточку.  
— Какой это был этаж?  
— Шестой, кажется. — Кен вяло пожал плечами. Под солнцем он разморился, как большой кот, и даже почти позабыл о пицце. — Я не удивлен. Для азиатов нет ничего невозможного. Но, в общем, теперь жена подала в суд на судью, чтобы добиться развода и права опеки над детьми. Не знаю, есть ли у нее шансы. Парнишку тоже жалко. Он все-таки рассчитывал на более-менее крепкие постоянные отношения.  
— Постоянные отношения с женатым мужчиной с детьми? — Сэл отложил корочку своего кусочка обратно в коробку, он терпеть не мог корочки. — Даже не знаю. Я, возможно, слишком старомоден для этого, потому что полагаю, что твой партнер не должен спать или состоять в браке с кем-то еще, чтобы это было крепкими постоянными отношениями.  
— Ты больше смыслишь в отношениях, — пожал плечами Кен. — Последний романтик.  
  
Кенни потянулся к коробке и доел корочку, которую оставил Сэл. В этом вопросе у них тоже были радикально разные вкусы.  
  
— У тебя кто-то был после Фила? — спросил он осторожно. — Давно трахался?  
  
Сэл поежился, хотя ему и было сейчас скорее жарко, чем холодно.  
Он мог слушать эти истории. Про разных людей, которых знал и не знал. Иногда про Кенни, хотя с ними жить было сложнее — ведь Кенни он видел часто. Но когда речь заходила о его личной жизни, ему это не нравилось.  
  
— С тех пор нет, — тихо сказал он, уже предрекая бурю.  
  
С прохладным стуком Кен опустил бутылку на пол.  
  
— Восемь месяцев? — подсчитал он быстро. — Да я бы уже на почтовые ящики начал заглядываться. У тебя там все паутиной не покрылось?  
  
Он шутливо оттянул пояс спортивных штанов Сэла, но тот шлепнул его по руке, отодвигаясь. Ему все еще было неловко.  
  
— У меня все в порядке.  
— Может, найдем тебе парня? Хотя бы на пару раз.  
— Может, не будем? — оборвал его Сэл. — Если я захочу отношений, я их заведу.  
— Ты странный.  
— Ты странный.  
  
Кен смотрел на него молча пару минут, закинув локоть на диван, а потом развернулся обратно и вновь закрыл глаза.  
  
— Пойду возьму еще пива, — сказал Сэл, чтобы что-то сказать.  
  
Он поспешно поднялся, стряхивая крошки с колен, и пошел на кухню. Ну, к барной стойке, которая отделяла территорию кухни от гостиной.  
Ему нужна была пара минут наедине с собой.  
  
…  
  
Сложно было сказать, что именно Сэл испытывал к Кенни. Нет, он, конечно, был его другом, пожалуй, лучшим, хотя и не без своих странностей. Но разве можно… хотеть от друзей чего-то эдакого?  
Наверное, ему действительно стоило с кем-нибудь переспать, раз он уже начал размышлять о Кенни в этом ключе.  
Так бы подумал Сэл, если бы не думал о нем в этом ключе уже лет одиннадцать.  
Он подозревал, что дело было не только в том, что Кенни выглядел очень хорошо, а своим львиным обаянием мог и сапог уговорить. Прошло уже столько лет с тех пор, как они познакомились, что на такие вещи Сэл не обращал внимания.  
Но он подумывал об этом пару раз.  
  
После первого раза его надолго заставила об этом забыть фраза Кена.  
  
— С одними парнями хочется дружить, а с другими спать, и ничего тут не поделаешь. Поэтому я и отшил Гловера.  
  
Сэл всегда был тем парнем, с которым хочется дружить. Уютный, домашний, надежный, мягкий. Как плюшевый мишка. До противности.  
  
Второй раз был, когда Сэл оставил идею встречаться с преподавателем. Кен успокаивал его первый час, потом они пили водку, потом целовались на его постели, и Сэл никак не мог выбросить из головы, со сколькими Кен уже переспал и со сколькими переспит после. И хотя крошечное желание стать его хотя бы на такой краткий момент было достаточно сильным, организм спас Сэла, призвав к немедленному желанию опорожнить желудок.  
  
Теперь уже идея казалась совсем призрачной.  
Во-первых, как Кенни много раз повторял, постоянные отношения были не для него. А Сэл никогда бы не решился на меньшее.  
Во-вторых… теперь плечи Кена отягощали не интриги с малоопытными студентами, а целый багаж. Кого у него только не было. Белые и черные, демократы и республиканцы, женатые и разведенные, учителя и ученики, один раз был даже педиатр. Рядом со всеми этими приключениями Сэл только беспомощно посмеивался. Куда ему с ними всеми тягаться? Даже пробовать не стоило.  
  
Сэл вздохнул и дотянулся до трубки домашнего телефона, набирая его новый номер.  
Кенни взял через несколько секунд.  
  
— Только ты звонишь в такое время, — прокомментировал он шепотом вместо ответа.  
  
Сэл растерянно посмотрел на часы. Два ночи. Он иногда забывался.  
  
— Я же тебя не отвлекаю, нет? — спросил он с осторожностью.  
— Эй, ну я же взял трубку. — Кенни закряхтел, принимая другое положение тела. — Лайелл уже спит.  
  
Сэл закинул руку за голову, пытаясь вспомнить.  
  
— Это… тот же Лайелл, что и в прошлый раз? — уточнил он с изрядной долей удивления. — У которого… смазка Ниагарой?  
— Ага.  
  
Это было чем-то новеньким.  
  
— Это первый парень в истории, который удостоился твоего внимания дважды? — спросил Сэл, забавляясь. — И чести остаться на ночь?  
— Второй. Всегда остаешься ты.  
  
Сэл посмеялся и замолчал. Не то чтобы он не помнил цель звонка. Ему просто захотелось поговорить.  
  
— Как у тебя дела? — спросил он немного погодя.  
— О, вроде как отлично, — ответил Кен. — Слышал про Бада-три-дюйма?  
  
…  
  
Оторвавшись от чтения состава на йогурте, Сэл поднял голову. Ему показалось, Кенни только что проехал мимо на тележке для продуктов.  
Нет, не показалось.  
Друг успел посбрасывать в нее всякой вредности типа чипсов, сухарей и газировки, пока Сэл кропотливо изучал этикетки.  
  
— 50 дэнь — что это значит? — спросил Кен, проезжая мимо с колготками наперевес. Наверное, его занесло не в тот отдел.  
— Вероятно, срок годности, — пожал плечами Сэл и сгреб все йогурты, до которых смог дотянуться, в корзинку.  
  
Поставив ногу на приступку, Кенни покатился дальше, управляя тележкой, как самокатом.  
Сэл прошел не так далеко — до следующего отдела. Теперь ему нужна была ячневая крупа.  
  
— Знаешь, Лайелл иногда носит женские трусики, — решил не оставлять тему белья Кенни.  
  
Сэл пожал плечами.  
Он попытался сделать вид достаточно заинтересованный, чтобы Кенни не подумал, что тема ему неприятна, но и недостаточно, чтобы он не сильно ее развивал.  
  
Он задавался вопросом, чем отличается же этот чертов Лайелл от десятков других, которые не смогли удержать Кена рядом. Может, они и не пытались?  
Может, он первый? Попытался? Стал значить так много?  
  
Может, это новый заскок Кенни. Это уже походило на правду. Очередной этап его жизни — постоянный партнер. Надоест — он его кинет.  
Сэл успокаивал себя этой мыслью. И немного мыслью о парне, с которым переписывался уже три недели. Чеви.  
Ничего необычного. Как и все, на кого раньше замахивался Сэл. Рисковать он не любил, да и пробовать что-то другое тоже.  
  
— Не думал, что это может настолько заводить, — промурлыкал Кен где-то рядом. — Все это. Мужское тело, мышцы, шерстка и кружевные линии на коже.  
— Разве… разве никто из твоих раньше такое не выделывал? — попробовал перевести тему с Лайелла Сэл.  
— А, да, было несколько. — Кенни уже достал откуда-то светящиеся трубочки для коктейлей. — Дакс был странным. Потому что он хотел, чтобы и я тоже надевал все эти подвязки, чулки, типа мы лесбиянки.  
— Это слишком странно.  
— Не страннее, чем его двусторонний дилдо, которое он называл Дядя Джо. Понятия не имею, почему дядя Джо. Он был прозрачным, а внутри были какие-то лиловые рыбки. Может, его дядя рыбак?  
  
Женщина, которая безобидно выбирала рядом рис, услышала часть разговора и поспешила ретироваться, схватив первую попавшуюся пачку. Глаза у нее были огромными.  
  
— Нет, разок попробовать такое стоило, — протянул Кен, почесывая подбородок. — Но в целом хобби какое-то такое себе. Чего ты на меня так уставился? Представляешь меня в чулках?  
  
Сэл засмеялся, опуская глаза. Он представлял.  
  
— Он не готовит, да? — спросил Сэл, глядя, с каким ажиотажем Кенни кинулся на замороженные фарфалле в белом соусе.  
— Ну, — Кен размял шею, — он умеет пользоваться микроволновкой и кипятить воду для чая.  
— О.  
— С тобой никто не сравнится.  
  
Сэл улыбнулся уголком рта.  
  
— Поэтому я и держу тебя рядом, — развеселился Кен, трепля его по голове. — А вот зачем я тебе нужен — ума не приложу.  
— Ну… не знаю, — протянул Сэл. — Наверное, из-за твоего таланта развлекать меня немыслимыми историями.  
— Каждая из которых — чистая правда!  
— Ага. А еще ты возишь меня в «Чиму».  
— Да, это тоже.  
— Однажды я сдам на права и куплю себе машину.  
— Нет.  
— Нет?  
— Во-первых, у тебя с дорогами никогда не складывалось. Во-вторых, ты любишь, когда я тебя вожу.  
— Ну. Да.  
  
Кен рассмеялся и смачно поцеловал его в щеку. Сэл только вздохнул. В списке покупок оставалось еще много пунктов.  
  
…  
  
Сэл ощущал себя совершенно убитым.  
Боль, растекающаяся по всему телу, уже отступала, но бессилие и апатия захватывали его все крепче.  
  
Дни тянулись медленно и сливались в один поток больничной койки и таблеток в стаканчиках.  
Ему казалось, он только вчера вышел вечером за проклятыми батарейками. Только вчера попал под колеса тачки того подростка. И только вчера доктор оглашал весь список переломов и сотрясений.  
Календарь не соглашался с ощущениями Сэла.  
  
Оглядывая тумбочку, заваленную всяким добром, которое тащил ему Кенни, Сэл думал о том, что совершенно не хочет есть, и может наконец сбросить вес.  
  
Кен являлся всегда по часам. Каждый день. После того, как у него кончилась истерика, он стал походить на запасливого ежа.  
  
— Ты опять ничего не поел, — сказал он вместо приветствия, с укоризной глядя на вазу с фруктами. — Но я все равно это купил. Я просто увидел этих желейных мишек и подумал о тебе.  
  
Сэл застонал и спрятался под простыню.  
  
Кенни сбросил куртку на вешалку и подтащил стул, который уже по праву стал его, к койке. А потом начал вываливать все, что у него было с собой, Сэлу на колени.  
  
— Смотри, это книга. Понятия не имею, что сейчас модно читать, я никогда этим не увлекался. Но я пролистал, там есть пара эротических сцен. А это эспандер, сегодня уже вторник, а ты еще не занимался. А это…  
  
Сэл смотрел на него, пока тот рассказывал, что там у него еще припасено, и думал, как потащит это все обратно, когда будет выписываться.  
А еще он смотрел на букет подсыхающих цветов на подоконнике и думал о том, что Чеви зашел к нему всего раз.  
Он в принципе и не обязан был. Они встречались всего полтора месяца и… нет, он был вовсе не обязан.  
  
— Как у тебя все? — спросил Кен внезапно. Он говорил торопливо, нервничая. — Я имею в виду, ты каждый день в одной и той же позе, но вдруг что-то происходит. Я видел горячего санитара в коридоре.  
  
Первым порывом было ответить: «Я хочу умереть».  
Сэл ощущал, как скисает, тупеет и покрывается плесенью. Ему не нравилось болеть, ему не нравилось лечиться. Еще и гипс этот с повязками всюду.  
Но он не хотел умереть. Не пока тут был Кен.  
  
— Давно не слышал твоих животрепещущих историй, — вместо этого ответил Сэл. — Чувствую, как будто выпал из жизни.  
— Да особо, — Кен приостановился, почесывая нос, — особо не о чем рассказывыть.  
  
Он сцепил под стулом ноги вместе и покачался взад-вперед.  
  
— Как Лайелл? — спросил Сэл.  
  
Он уже почти привык к этому. К тому, что Лайелл всегда рядом. Это его даже раздражать перестало. Может быть, потому что теперь у него был Чеви.  
Он не был уверен, что прямо был.  
  
— Нормально, — просто ответил Кенни, поджимая губы. — Я… вообще я не думал, что я способен на что-то такое. Знаешь.  
— Я тоже не думал, — усмехнулся Сэл, кладя голову на подушку. Желейные медвежата внезапно показались очень соблазнительными. — Ты умеешь удивлять.  
— Думаю, это из-за него. Я даже придумать у него недостатки не могу, не то что найти.  
— А надо ли искать?  
  
Был и третий тип парней.  
С которыми хотелось жить.  
  
— Что?  
— Ты с ним счастлив, это хорошо. Я очень рад за тебя. — Сэл еще раз посмотрел на медвежат. А потом на свою загипсованную руку.  
  
Поймав его взгляд, Кенни поспешно открыл пачку, поворачивая ее к нему. Потом, правда, вытащил несколько конфет, сажая их на грудь Сэлу.  
  
— Спорю, ты давно порно не смотрел. Два гомомедведя сейчас будут спариваться прямо на тебе. О, да, да, вот так. Смотри, к ним и третий хочет присоединиться!  
— Третий не хочет! — запротестовал Сэл, отнимая у него медвежонка и откусывая ему голову.  
  
Кенни хотел вытащить еще одного, но Сэл схватил его за руку и держал, чтобы не мешать интимному единению желейных мишек на себе.  
Они в шутку поборолись за счастье двух конфет, пока они обе торжественно не были перенесены на тумбочку. Кен постарался, чтобы они оказались в еще более компрометирующей позиции, чем были.  
  
— Спасибо, Кенни.  
— За что?  
— За все.  
  
Кен растерянно улыбнулся и погладил его по руке.  
У Сэла щипало в глазах, конфеты во рту были горькими, он просто устал.  
  
— Я тебе рассказывал про нового парня Чже? Мухаммат.  
— И что Мухаммат? — спросил Сэл, чтобы перебить эмоции.  
— О, это та еще история. Чже решил завязать со всеми этими серьезными отношениями и найти папика. Ну, познакомился с бородатым серьезным мужиком, тот привез его домой в Бэйкон Хилл.  
— Ого. Тут должен быть подвох.  
— Конечно, тут подвох. Оказалось, что это дом его родителей, а Мухаммату шестнадцать.  
— Не может быть!  
— Я тебе говорю!  
  
Кен еще говорил, говорил и говорил.  
Волна отчаяния перестала накатывать.  
  
…  
  
— Хочу сбежать отсюда, — пробормотал Сэл.  
  
Парк при больнице бесспорно выглядел потрясающе. Деревянные лавочки на кованых узорных ножках, фонтаны с дельфинами и море зелени. Пожалуй, и ботанический сад позавидовал бы такой палитре цветов и запахов.  
Правда, Сэл куда с большим желанием бы оказался в родном парке рядом со своим домом. Да, урны там всегда были переполнены, а на лавках молодежь сгрызала друг другу десны, но по крайней мере там не было наблюдающих в белых халатах.  
  
— Тебя же обещали выписать на той неделе, — напомнил Кенни, наблюдая за тем, как Сэл расхаживает свою ногу вокруг его лавки.  
— На той неделе, — передразнил Сэл. — Я могу не дожить.  
— Я самый несчастный больной в мире, — усмехнулся тот, уворачиваясь от полы халата, которой Сэл попытался его задеть.  
— Тебе смешно. Тебе не приходится половину дня лежать, смотря в потолок, а вторую подвергаться каким-то бесчеловечным процедурам. Еще и мужик в палате напротив…  
— Горяч?  
— Даже слишком. Он мастурбирует, не закрывая свою дверь, и когда проходишь мимо, все видно.  
— Тебе чертовски повезло, — ухмыльнулся Кен. — Мог бы и помочь парню.  
— Парню лет семьдесят, — закатил глаза Сэл. — И у него на трусах Коржик из «Улицы Сезам».  
— Блин, клево. Теперь и я хочу себе такие. Не узнаешь для меня, где он брал?  
  
В итоге Сэл устал и сел рядом. Вечер давал о себе знать, прохлада начинала кусать за пальцы.  
Заметив, что он замерз, Кен придвинулся ближе и обнял. Положив голову ему на плечо, он потерся макушкой о его ухо и улыбнулся.  
  
— Я бы уже начал на месте Лайелла не любить меня, — заметил с тихим смешком Сэл. — Если бы мой бойфренд ходил к какому-то левому парню так часто.  
— О, нет, Лайелл абсолютно понимающий в этом отношении, — пробормотал Кен. — Он потрясный.  
— Да, я помню. Идеальный.  
  
Сэл не хотел думать об идеальном Лайелле, потому что ему казалось, будто это ухудшает его состояние. Он немного ненавидел себя за то, что не радовался за друга искренне.  
И просто не мог до сих пор поверить, что они вместе год.  
  
— Ага, идеальный, — подтвердил Кенни. — Правда… наверное, не для меня идеальный.  
— Что, проснулась совесть? — усмехнулся Сэл, сглатывая. — Или это разговор из цикла «Я не достоин»?  
— Нет, — вяло ответил Кенни. — Просто. Все.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
Кен молчал, притворяясь, что наслаждаться вечерним ветром, треплющим его отросший хохолок, цель его жизни. Его рука соскользнула с плеча Сэла на лавку.  
  
— Да вроде как это и имею в виду, — пробормотал он, смотря вперед. — Мы вроде как… вроде как расстались неделю назад.  
— Вот черт. Ты не говорил. Мне жаль.  
  
Сэл не понимал своих эмоций. Он чувствовал одновременно разочарование, что такие долгие — невероятно долгие, если говорить о Кене, — отношения зашли в тупик.  
Чувствовал облегчение. Эгоистичную радость за то, что он вновь единственный парень, на которого Кенни тратит столько жизни.  
Чувствовал вину. Он столько говорил о себе за последнее время, не слушая. И ему было стыдно.  
  
Интересно, что же будет дальше?  
  
— Он бросил тебя? — осторожно спросил Сэл. В его голове не укладывалось, что можно бросить Кена. — Не из-за… не из-за того, что ты со мной проводишь больше времени, чем с ним?  
— Это я попросил его уйти.  
  
Ошибался ли Сэл, полагая, что постоянные отношения будут для Кенни всего лишь еще одним этапом? И скоро все станет, как прежде. Новые сексуальные партнеры, новые истории, которые нарочно и не придумаешь. Это было печально, но закономерно.  
  
— Почему? Он же, по твоим словам, был просто… просто образцом совершенства.  
— Ага. Прекрасное тело. Отлично трахается. И на лицо хорош.  
— Ну и почему же ты решил?..  
  
Стало чертовски холодно.  
  
— Потому что он не ты, — сказал Кенни и рассмеялся глупо.  
  
Сэл счел это шуткой и ничего не ответил.  
  
— Я вроде как пробовал.  
— Что пробовал?  
— Пробовал, смогу ли я долго жить с одним человеком. Выбрал наиболее подходящего. И у меня вышло.  
— Вышло?  
— Ну типа да. Все было хорошо.  
— Но?  
— Но в итоге он не тот, кто мне нужен. И это его единственный минус. Но значительный.  
  
Было странно слышать это от Кена. Сэл даже взглянул на него своим особым серьезным взглядом. Обычно тот его не выдерживал и начинал смеяться, если шутил.  
Кенни просто устало смотрел вперед.  
  
— О, не говори, что сейчас тратишь время на меня вместо того, чтобы искать кого-нибудь новенького на вечер, — попробовал хоть как-нибудь вырулить на позитивный лад Сэл.  
— Вот еще, — хмыкнул Кен. — Да и к тому же я, похоже, разучился знакомиться.  
— Обычно ты сначала писал: «Привет», — а потом отправлял фотку своего пениса.  
  
Кенни запрокинул голову, щурясь багряным лучам ускользающего за деревья солнца.  
  
— Хорошие времена, — подтвердил он. — Мне пришла как раз в голову одна история.  
— О.  
— Да. Есть один парень. Наверное, ты его знаешь. В общем, он за всю свою жизнь перепробовал, наверное, все. И все не то.  
— Если эта история будет включать в себя зоофилию и всякое такое, я даже слушать тебя не буду, — заранее предупредил Сэл, скрещивая руки.  
— Сэ-э-эл.  
  
Кенни пнул кулаком его в плечо. А потом опустил руку Сэлу на бедро. И скорее всего этот жест был неосознанным, потому что он и не дрогнул. Но Сэл мог думать только об этой руке и как высоко она лежит.  
  
— Меня такие вещи не интересуют, ты же знаешь.  
— А как же история про того парня… который… который мог, только если на партнере были меховые ушки и хвост?  
— Да, было такое. Он смотрел слишком много японских мультиков. — Кен закрыл глаза и замолчал, словно забыл начало своей истории. — Придумал себе имя. Зуки.  
— Так что там про того парня?  
— Парня, — повторил Кенни. — Ах, да, парня. Да про него особо нечего рассказывать. Я просто пытаюсь его понять. Дурак он какой-то.  
— Почему?  
— Не знаю. Тебе не кажется, глупо спать со всеми подряд?  
— Пожалуй. Если не пытаться что-то доказать. Или что-то найти. Не мне судить.  
  
Занять себя.  
Забить кусок внутри, который считал пустым.  
Утолить одиночество.  
  
— Может, он не был никогда одинок?  
— Может.  
  
И все это было зря.  
Или не было?  
Сэл думал о том, что не стоит жалеть о пройденных ступенях лестницы. Без них ты не оказался бы наверху.  
  
…  
  
Сэл стоял посреди своей кухни и никак не мог взять себя в руки. Все казалось, с одной стороны, привычным до усталости, с другой, чужим и далеким, будто он не касался тут ничего очень, очень давно. Не несколько недель.  
  
Он достал из морозилки тесто, оставленное на крайний случай, и занялся начинкой.  
Была вишня. Он очень любил вишню.  
  
Не к месту Сэл вспомнил, что Чеви вообще не ел сладкое.  
Он позвонил Чеви раз, когда выписался, и тот ответил что-то типа: «Заеду на неделе».  
Он не заехал.  
Сэл даже обманутым себя уже не чувствовал.  
  
Кен присоединился в половине шестого. Откупорив бутылку красного вина, он объявил, что до пирога с чаем еще сидеть и сидеть, и пока можно выпить.  
На голодный желудок Сэл почти сразу же немного опьянел. Кенни будто бы был навеселе еще до этого. Скорее всего это был просто он.  
  
— Когда ты молчишь, мне кажется, что тебя подменили, — заметил Сэл. — Ничего нового?  
  
С того момента, как вы расстались с Лайеллом. Не могло не появиться новой истории.  
  
— М? Нет.  
— Точно подменили.  
  
Кен пил вино и смотрел на то, как он готовит.  
  
— Сэл, я тебя люблю.  
— Знаю, — он улыбнулся под себя, — я тоже тебя люблю.  
— Ты когда-нибудь думал о… о том… ммм, если бы мы с тобой были… если бы мы были с тобой.  
— Передай мне лопатку.  
  
Сэл разровнял заварной крем в форме с извилистыми краями и еще раз проверил температуру в духовке.  
  
— Почему ты сейчас это говоришь? — сухо спросил он. — У тебя же не появилась новая идея? После постоянных отношений. Типа секса с другом или чего-нибудь типа этого.  
— При чем тут секс? Это… знаешь, это даже не… вроде как это не так важно.  
  
Сэл смерил его взглядом.  
  
— Может быть, это связано с аварией. Или с Лайеллом. Или с Бенни. — Кенни сложил руки перед собой. — Или с тем, что мне уже тридцать пять.  
  
Кто такой Бенни?  
  
— Или с тем, что, кроме тебя, в моей жизни нет ничего стоящего.  
  
Сэл выложил вишню на слой заварного крема и наконец заправил пирог в духовку.  
Кен наполнил бокал и поднял его за ножку, рассматривая комнату через рубиновый цвет.  
  
— Ничего постоянного. Ничего, к чему я хотел бы возвращаться.  
  
Сэл сел напротив печки, смотря через горящее окошко на свой пирог.  
А. Бенни. Вероятно, Кен не запомнил имя Чеви.  
  
— Или с тем, что ты… ты идеальный.  
  
Сэл рассмеялся.  
Кисловато-будоражащий запах вишни с пирога заполнил комнату. Стрелка таймера на печке медленно ползла по отделениям, словно вынося приговор.  
Слишком долго. Пирог готовился слишком долго. И хотя корочка сверху казалась аппетитной, вынимать раньше его не стоило. Он получится недопеченным по краям, а то и сырым внутри.  
Всему было свое время.  
  
— В тебе идеально, пожалуй, все. Кроме того, что ты никогда не давал мне шанса.  
  
Потому что не хотел портить дружбу. Потому что всегда был кто-то еще.  
  
— Не смеши меня.  
— Я не смешу.  
— Кен, ты уже надрался. — Сэл склонил голову к плечу. — Раз считаешь меня идеальным. Во мне нет ничего, что тебе нравится в других. Я даже не такой прекрасный, как Лайелл, с которым ты… с которым ты тоже не очень долго пробыл. И у меня… у меня нет странностей, которые ты так любишь.  
— У тебя полно странностей.  
— Эй.  
  
Кенни молчал, пока Сэл, нарядившись в огромные красные рукавицы, доставал пирог из печки, ставил его на доску рядом и посыпал сахарной пудрой.  
  
— Может, тебе переспать с кем-нибудь, чтобы перестать об этом думать? — Его голос дрожал.  
— Скажи прямо, если не заинтересован.  
— Я этого не говорил.  
  
Сэл укорил себя за поспешность и не решался поворачиваться, делая вид, что все еще занят готовкой и украшением.  
Не помогало.  
Кен подошел сзади, кладя подбородок на его плечо. И этот жест, всегда раньше кажущийся дружеским, хотя и очень волнующим, вызвал внутри пугающий трепет.  
  
— Я даже… и половины… и десятой части всех вещей не пробовал, которые нравятся твоим извращенцам.  
— Хочешь попробовать?  
  
Сэл закатил глаза. Пирог пах восхитительно. Он не хотел, чтобы так пахло прощание. Чтобы это было прощанием.  
  
— Я… — он вздохнул, — я не хочу терять друга.  
— Кто тебе сказал, что ты потеряешь?  
— Ты же знаешь, что если не получится, то ничего не будет, как раньше.  
— Я понимаю. И… вроде как жалеть лучше о сделанном. Я о многом жалею. Но, наверное, больше бы я жалел, если бы не сделал. Не предложил бы этого тебе. Теперь. Сейчас.  
  
Прижиматься спиной к его груди было странно. Горячо и твердо, и восхитительно.  
  
— Ну и… — Сэл закусил губу, — ну и кому ты будешь рассказывать истории, которые произойдут с нами? Кажется, на этом строились наши отношения.  
  
Кен уперся лбом в его затылок.  
  
— А наши истории надо будет кому-то рассказывать?  
  
Сэл не чувствовал ни возбуждения, ни тревоги. Ни своих, ни его. Это просто было. То, к чему они шли. Не мгновенное решение. Но что-то другое.  
Он не мог думать.  
Ни о том, что было до. Ни о том, что будет дальше.  
Если и была какая-то вероятность, что Кенни не будет ни с кем еще, он мог попытаться.  
Они были друг у друга целую жизнь.  
  
— Я хочу, — прошептал он. — Хочу попробовать. Даже если не выйдет.  
  
Кенни обнял его крепче и поцеловал в затылок.  
Обычно он помнил лишь концы своих историй.  
Но эта была новой. У нее было только начало.


End file.
